Times Of Trouble
by SamFlamPanda
Summary: Amelie and Oliver, set during Bite club, possible spoilers. About how Amelie begins to come to terms with her feelings for Oliver and how she decides to overcome them. Please read and review. I think its better than I made it sound. Rated T for now.


Okay so after reading 'Ghost Town' and 'Bite Club' The idea of Amelie and Oliver seemed just too good to miss out on..so anyway this is based during bite club...may contain some spoilers...just to let you know :)

Part 1

Amelie paced absently around her office, glaring at the clock every few minutes. She was never really time conscious, time was just a thing that inevitably passed by, there was no speeding it up, slowing it down, it just occurred, she had grown used to the minutes that passed by each day, they never normally caused her this much impatience. She took a seat behind her desk and drummed her fingers on the cool mahogany finish before standing up, once again glaring at the clock. It was getting late, or was that early? By all means it was nearing half 5, morning time and he still hadn't returned. If she was honest with herself this whole, charade with Glorianna made her more than a little uneasy. And as much as she hated to admit it to herself, she hated that Oliver had to be the one spying, doing her 'dirty' work. Although he had offered himself to the position it left her wondering whether it was purely because he was inclined to help, or the deeper meaning behind it. Were there still some hidden feelings he harboured towards Glorianna that he just couldn't get rid of. She hated to think of it. And she hated even more than it made her green with jealousy. She couldn't get over that they had a 'fling' no matter however many years ago it was, and how much had changed in those years it still made her feel a slight discomfort when she thought about it. She glanced at the clock once again as the handle of her door turned and the man himself strode in, like he owned the place. His arrogance, clearly, was getting the better of him.

"What took you so long, it's nearly dawn?" Amelie scolded him; she stopped pacing and turned to glare at him instead of the clock

"Like that's ever bothered you before, I'm sure you'd love to see me burn up out there" he retorted, it pained her a little bit to know that, that was what he thought of her, that after all this time and all that had happened, he still thought that she hated him. It was so clearly not true

"You know that's not true Oliver" She said bluntly, careful not to let any emotion slip into her tone, he in return just raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side "You never answered my question, why were you gone so long?"

"You weren't worried about me now were you?" He asked

_Yes _She thought "No. Why would I be worried about you?"

"Well that's just great to see how much you care Amelie, now if we have nothing further to discuss I'll be on my way" He said heading for the door

"Wait" She said stopping him in his tracks "Why were you gone so long Oliver, what was _she _up to" Amelie refused to speak her name, Oliver was well aware of her distaste for Glorianna. It somewhat amused him

"Just the usual, nothing new, oh wait, she glamoured Claire" Oliver raised his lips in a slight smirk

"Claire? Why?" Asked Amelie curiosity leaking into her voice

"She wants to find out what Myrnin's doing, what they've been working on in the lab. And what's the easiest way to get that information?"

" And did our little Claire give in" Amelie replied laconically

"No, she was going to, but something stopped her, she managed to regain her control"

"She'd best not be trying it on you anytime soon"

"She wouldn't dare" This time it was Amelie's turn to raise her eyebrows, she knew what Glory was like all too well, this didn't seem like an opportunity that she would be passing up anytime soon

"You just make sure she doesn't. I don't like you being in such close proximity with her, she could make you do anything"

"It was your idea, woman, to have someone keep watch on what she's doing, you can't change your mind now. Who knew that the founder could be so fickle?" Oliver replied dryly

"Only, because you suggested it! I never meant for you to be the one doing all the watching!"

"You wouldn't happen to be getting a little bit jealous now would you Amelie?"

"As if" She snorted but she couldn't help but agree with him. Now that she had seen him, now that she had spoken to him it felt like a weight had been lifted right off her shoulders, she could breath properly again knowing that he was alright and that _she_ hadn't done anything to him.

"If that's all then..." Oliver started once again to head for the door. Amelie got there first blocking his path

"Don't go back to her" She all but whispered "I don't what you getting caught up in her web"

"I have no plans of getting caught up in Glory's web"

"You called her Glory; that must mean something"

"Everyone calls her Glory, what's the big deal?"

"I don't call her that. And you two have a history together, just be careful around her, please?"

"Yes great okay, am I free to leave now, or am I going to have to do something I'm going to regret later on, who knows what that will be" He whispered the last part into her ear, causing her to shiver all down her spine, the proximity of him was almost too much for her too bear, and as for feeling his cool breath against her ear, she could barely control herself. She knew that these feelings that were beginning to surface for Oliver were morally wrong on many levels, he wasn't exactly the nicest man/vamp in the world. But there was just something about him, that she was only beginning to notice about him, He had a certain sparkle in his eye that she just couldn't resist, it made her go slightly weak at the knee's and as for when he smiled, something he did very little, her un-beating heart melted ever so slightly. She just didn't know if she was ready for Oliver to know yet. Though the truth was certainly going to be coming out quicker if she kept up like this she thought, she really needed to sort out everything in her head before she started putting her feelings into their true place, because who knew what would happen then.

Thank you for reading...may be multi-chap depends if there's any reviews :P  
>-Sam xx<p> 


End file.
